1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to securing devices and more particularly pertains to a new securing device for ensuring a tight fit between a valve cover and an engine block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of securing devices is known in the prior art. Bolts, nails, screws and the like have been in use for many years. Spring biased securing members are also known as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,591. Unique shapes of fasteners are also utilized as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,268.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a fastener that retains a tight seal between a valve cover and an engine block. Typically, the seal is maintained with a valve cover gasket. However, deterioration of the valve cover gasket due to heat and age can cause the gasket to shrink and thereby allow gaps between the valve cover and the engine block. A securing device is needed that will keep the valve cover in a tight relationship with the engine.